


In Good Hands

by Schalakitty, wickedorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Impact Play, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/pseuds/Schalakitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of keeping everyone cared for, Ignis realizes that something is off about Prompto. And dealing with the problem may require an unexpected solution.  </p><p>(Note: First chapter is clean, second chapter contains smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Care-taker

**Author's Note:**

> Schala here, doing the opening note thing! This fic took a little longer than expected when it came to editing mainly because of work and time and then having to go back and tweak details to better comply with the Brotherhood anime. But we're happy to finally share it with all of you. 
> 
> This fic does contain call-backs to some of our other fics, most notably [Of Brats and Apologies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4829756), [Of Closets and Improvisation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5059552), and [Testing Boundaries](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6761146/chapters/15452632), but you're not required to have read those to enjoy this one. Rather like Testing of Boundaries, we've split this into an opening fluff chapter with smut saved for the second one so that even non-smut enjoying people can enjoy the polyship love. 
> 
> Noctis and Prompto are written by Orin and Ignis and Gladiolus are written by Schala. FFXV belongs to Square-Enix and we are beholden to their power.

Early to rise was simply business as usual for Ignis Scientia. With a hearty oatmeal bubbling away in his dutch oven, he could go over his various morning checklists even before the others awoke. Checking on the supplies, making a note of what needed washing, and giving the Regalia a quick once over. Only after completing his morning rounds did he finally attempt to wake the rest of the group.

At least Gladio respected the invitation to eat. However, the prince was a whole other story. Not caring about Noct's state of dress, the bodyguard simply _hauled_ him out of the tent and sat down with the prince in his lap.

"And you accuse _me_ of babying him," the adviser muttered even while portioning out their oatmeal.

The first words out of Noctis' mouth most certainly weren't _words_ in any sort of language known to humans. It hardly passed as communication before he rubbed his eyes and stretched a bit, finally blearily taking in the sight of Ignis and belatedly realizing what was happening. "D'you have chocolate chips, Iggy? 'R Strawberries?" Because if they had both, he was damn well getting both.

He honestly had no idea how the prince could win him over with only a sleepy yawn. With a sigh, Ignis took a moment to carefully layer in the additions before presenting it. "There you are, Noct," it really wouldn't do to refer to him as Highness in naught but his underwear and a t-shirt after all.

"Don't I get anything special in mine?" Gladio piped up, an almost imperceptible pout on his lips. But before it could develop further, Ignis handed him a bowl mixed with dried cranberries.

There _was_ a proper "thank you" to be found in Noctis' sleepy murmur, at the very least awake enough to comprehend the fact that holding the bowl and the spoon at the same time was essential. The rest of the waking world slowly came into focus as he ate, always having felt a little like he won something when chocolate was involved. "We're going out today, right?" It was a complete _enough_ sentence. Especially considering the fact that he'd only then realized the morning air felt so cold because he wasn't wearing any pants.

Carefully maneuvering around the prince, Gladio managed to both hold the bowl and eat a few heaping spoonfuls. "Yup, supply run. Got the shopping list ready for us, Iggy?"

Looking up from his own oatmeal - mixed with almonds and chocolate chips, he simply reached into his pocket to produce the paper in question. "This would be easier if you'd just download MagicMarket so I could send it to your phone."

"You know I wouldn't even look at that," the bodyguard grumbled. "That's suburban mom shit."

The prince was definitely awake enough to laugh quietly at that; _and_ know better than to directly comment. At least, not right then. "No room for 'extra expenses', that sort of thing?" And it was with more wakefulness that he realized he really probably ought to _move_ just to make things a little more convenient. Sitting a little more toward the left of his bodyguard's lap seemed reasonable enough.

"Precisely," he affirmed before handing the list over to Gladio. "Everything is already worked out for you along with an cost estimate. Please try to stick to the budget." And before Noct could open his mouth, he shushed him with a quick addition, "And the schedule as well. No rounds of Justice Monsters just because a machine is there."

Considering for a moment, the bodyguard had to know, "So if this is all so important, why aren't you coming along with us?" Though it did speak volumes that Ignis _trusted_ them with his sacred list.

With a glance to tent, he replied, "I do believe that something is wrong with Prompto. He's still asleep despite the promise of chocolate chip oatmeal after all." In addition to acting as camp cook, Ignis also tended to take care of his comrades in other ways.

Noctis' spoon went still, eyes turning to the tent himself for a few seconds before he returned to the task of finishing his oatmeal. He hadn't really noticed anything _wrong_ , himself. Though maybe that was the thing, just that he hadn't noticed. Or there weren't any other outward signs. Either way, he nodded, taking the matter seriously. "Let us know if we need to get anything else, then." Certainly allowances could be made in their very strict budget if it was for Prompto's sake.

Handing over his emptied bowl, Gladio announced, "Alright, Prince Pantless, let's make you presentable." Maneuvering Noct into the chair, he headed into the tent to pick up all the required clothing. Gathering up Noct's pants and boots, he noticed a telltale little shift from Prompto. "Hey, blondie, how you holding up?" He asked with a light touch to one shoulder.

The initial response was a half-yawn and a little flutter of opening eyes. Not that they were particularly focused at that moment, Prompto reaching up to rub them sleepily before waking up in full. More or less. "Mm? Something going on? Why are pants involved?"

With a snort, he replied, "Noct and I are heading to get supplies and that requires pants." He gave the gunner a quick visual once over, noting how he remained curled up and slow to sit up. "Iggy's got some breakfast for you, if you're hungry. I guess you'll be helping him with stuff here if you feel up to it."

Rubbing his eyes again, it took a little too long for things to click. Oh man, did someone notice something? Not possible, he'd been too careful. He hoped. Gladiolus sure looked more _concerned_ that annoyed, though. "Oh. Yeah, thanks. Have fun, okay? Even if you were probably told not to." There, that sounded... awake.

"I think we can sneak in _one round_ of Justice Monsters if we're quick while shopping," Gladio whispered with a wink. With a gentle motion, he swept back Prompto's bangs just long enough for a quick forehead kiss. "Feel better, kid, okay?"

Well _that_ was a little worrying, but... the gunner guessed that he probably looked as tired as he felt. Smiling sheepishly, he promised, "Do my best, yeah?" Leaning in for a quick peck against the bodyguard's cheek, he made sure to whisper, "See if you can get in a round for me."

Grinning, he promised, "I'll send you a pic of my score." Finally climbing out with the prince's clothes in hand, Gladio let the others know, "Prompto's up now. Looks like he's doing okay enough. Still, I bet you could use some help back here, right Iggy?"

"If he is willing," he answered, already moving to fill up the last bowl with oatmeal.

Mumbling his gratitude (and despite having just eaten, not being _quite_ awake yet), Noctis accepted the pants and slid them on with relative ease. He might have required just the slightest aid from Gladio when it came to not toppling over while putting his boots on, but at least the man was subtle about it.

Stretching his arms over his head with a quiet sound of effort, Prompto finally emerged from the tent. Sort of. He stayed in the "doorway" stretching a bit more, casting a casual, and he hoped very normal, "G'mornin'."

"Ah, up at last," Ignis commented while bringing over the oatmeal dotted with chocolate chips. "Here, eat up. See how you feel afterward," he invited, giving the blond the same look of appraisal.

"At least you're in good hands," the bodyguard added, having finally gotten the prince properly dressed.

Bowing his head a little, Prompto sort of hated anyone to actually _worry_ about him. Still, he took the bowl of oatmeal with an honestly grateful, "Thanks, Iggy."

"Yeah, don't do any mushroom hunting while we're gone." Noctis offered a dry tease, at least looking more awake than he had.

Snorting, the gunner replied easily, "I can totally promise that I won't."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," the adviser cut in, but in a fairly light tone. Taking out the fabled keys, he handed them over to Gladio. "Drive safely now," he asserted, just before his worrying was pushed aside in favor of a good luck and good-bye kiss.

One Gladio eagerly returned, his free hand firm against the man's side. It went on a _bit_ longer than absolutely necessary, but he couldn't help but bring out one of those subtle shivers via a light nibble to Ignis' lower lip before pulling back. "You can trust me," he promised, voice low and sure.

"I know," Ignis replied, letting their foreheads touch and their eyes meet for just a moment before stepping back.

There was a little quip about who obviously _wasn't_ being handed the keys waiting for the both of them on the prince's tongue. Too bad it was interrupted with a yawn, which he almost skillfully hid behind his gloved hand.

With a fond sigh, he came around to Noctis' side next. "Don't think I missed that yawn," Ignis teased, reaching out to move that hand away... only to kiss it afterward. "You _behave_ now," he added, a smirk passing over his lips before capturing the prince's.

Tempted as Prompto was to roll his eyes, there was a fond smile on his face as he finally dug in to his oatmeal. Yeah, well. He was a little tired, sure, but it was a nice start to the morning.

Noctis thought much the same, leaning maybe the _slightest_ bit more against Ignis as their lips met than he really needed to. There was a very slight temptation to insist that maybe they stick around a little longer, just because... but he supposed that idea would be rejected immediately. Finally pulling back from the kiss, looking incredibly relaxed, he more or less made the effort to promise, "Will do."

He just started to pull back when Noctis gripped the slightest bit tighter. Leaning back in, Ignis found himself drawn into yet another kiss. And maybe a few more little ones after that; soft, sweet, and still a little sleepy. _Utterly addicting_ in their own way. Perhaps that's why he indulged the prince so regularly. "Satisfied now?" He whispered as they finally pulled back to breathe.

The glint in those blue eyes suggested that Noctis was very _much_ awake at that point, along with the barely hidden little grin. "For now." He responded simply, finally pulling back. "Have a good time while we're gone."

Of course, it wouldn't be right to ignore Prompto just because he seemed to be feeling under the weather, the prince noticing a little look of concern as he approached the blond. "And you just relax a little bit, okay?"

Dammit, the gunner felt _bad_ again; which didn't necessarily matter just after that kiss started, a lot more delicate than most. Light and soft and just a little sweep of Noctis' tongue over his lips before pulling back... "You got some chocolate, didn't you?"

"Just a little." The prince admitted with a satisfied grin. "Okay, see you guys later."

"Take care," Ignis answered back, waving them off. Once the Regalia rode out of sight, he turned his attention back to the blond. "All done with breakfast?" Well, it was only right to ask before taking the bowl.

"Yeah, thanks again Iggy." It was sweet, really. Too sweet even to ask for anything else sweet. Maybe some coffee... but he wasn't about to _ask_ , just agree if he was offered some. "I might just, um... go back in the tent for a little bit, actually. Unless you needed anything?"

Turning his way to their make-shift camp sink, he promised, "I think I'm fine to clean up on my own. You settle in." And just as planned, Ignis cleaned up the bowls from breakfast along with his dutch oven. When everything was taken care of, only then did he slip back into the tent with Prompto.

The blond hadn't really felt much like laying down again, in one sense. He'd woken up, and yeah, he was still tired but he kept feeling bad about everyone thinking he was sick. In that sense, it was easy enough to decide on maybe trying to go back to sleep; not that he really had the time to, still wide awake when Ignis entered the tent. "Hey, I'm really... I'm okay, in case you were worried."

He managed a little grin before assuring, "Really, I am more _concerned_ than anything else." He slid up just the slightest bit closer, enough to hold Prompto's gaze. Enough to watch those eyes goes wide as his voice dropped down into a calm but dangerous whisper, "Concerned that you could act so _carelessly._ "

Oh. No. He might be talking about something else, right? Prompto was pretty sure he did a lot of careless things, like maybe he'd left a fork facing the wrong direction the night before or-- Anything else. Even if he was starting to get the picture too clearly, swallowing. He internally cringed even as he asked, "Did I, uh... do something wrong?" Not good, not good.

He considered for a long moment, just letting him stew a bit longer. "Let's see - the first give-away was the mud on the fenders. Not much, no, but it made me suspicious," Ignis ticked off on his finger, carefully gauging the blond's reaction.

It was a wince. A little wince, but enough to know that not only was he caught, but caught with more than one piece of evidence, head bowed just slightly.

"And then there was the gas tank level," he continued, seeing the proof in Prompto's expression. "Also, I have no idea who Big G Money and A-Train are and I certainly wouldn't listen their morning radio shenanigans."

At that point, the blond had begun to ever so slowly curl into himself. _The radio had betrayed him._ "O-oh." And the whole not having a decent response definitely wasn't helping things. "I guess I've been caught, huh?" Prompto was bracing himself for yelling, not really sure what to expect. All he knew was, Ignis was Very Unhappy.

Something clearly indicated by his sharp glare and stone-faced frown. "Would you like to know the final strike against you?" He didn't even wait for Prompto's response before continuing, "I keep the keys in my _right_ jacket pocket."

He gave up the fight of trying not to look _completely_ guilty, curling into himself with his head in his hands, a quiet sound of apparent anguish from the gunner's lips. The _pocket_. How could he have been so _stupid_? Given the rest of the evidence, though... He was just quiet for a moment, thinking things over, feeling Ignis glare a hole through him. "W-would you believe I'm sorry..?" Because he _was_ , honestly. Horribly sorry; and not just because he'd gotten caught.

And he could see the emotion behind that expression, able to read the gunner like an open book. "I believe that you are remorseful," he answered to start, completely serious in that moment. "But the more important question to me is _why?_ Prompto, _why_ would you ever drive the car without permission?" It wasn't even about the monetary value of the car just then; there was the emotional value for the prince as well.

The quiet whimper was really the full-on realization of exactly what he'd done, how wrong it had been. Not to mention how... _disappointed_ the adviser sounded. To him, at least. He couldn't even meet Ignis' eyes, remaining partially curled inward. "I... I couldn't sleep and I... I didn't wanna walk around here with all the things out at night, y'know? So I... just wanted to be by myself for a bit but it was really relaxing on the roads and... I never would have let anything happen to the car." His stomach had started clenching by then, breathing faster; but Prompto was _determined_ to control it. It wasn't a panic situation. He just... didn't want Ignis to be so _mad_.

Yes, there were still sparks of anger... but those telltale signs of anxiety softened his expression considerably. "Prompto," he began in a gentler tone - though still a stern one, "While I am disappointed in what you've done, the more important thing is that you _apologize_ and _promise_ not to do this again. Can you do that for me?"

And there was that word spoken, _disappointed_. "I'm sorry." His own words were too loud, pitched too high, nearly desperate at first; but again he caught himself, breathed, _tried_ to calm down. "I'm _sorry_ , I won't. I just... needed..." He shook his head, chancing a glance up. Unable to retain eye contact, he swallowed. "I won't do it again."

He simply _couldn't_ remain uncaring in the face of the blond's suffering. Ignis tended to be strict but he certainly wasn't heartless. Moving in closer, he kept that initial touch light and his voice soft, "Prompto, I _forgive_ you." Hand slowly rubbing over the younger man's back, he moved to soothe instead, "And right now, you need to take a nice, deep breath. So inhale... and one, two, three... exhale." He guided quietly, doing his best to lead them both through the exercise.

There was something like another whimper from the blond, but he didn't protest. He _needed_ the help, frankly, breathing along, closing his eyes for a moment and just focusing on Ignis' touch, his voice. He was still a little nervous, sure, but it was alright. Everything was okay and calm, heartbeat slowing back to normal. "Th-thanks, Iggy." As much as he still felt a little like curling into a ball and pretending he didn't exist for a little while, Prompto really didn't want to give in to that impulse.

Still feeling the tension built up in those shoulders, there remained a certain amount of guilt over putting Prompto in this state. Truth be told, the adviser was still learning how to properly handle this type of care, and finding a balance with his disciplinary side continually proved challenging. So he sought his penance for acting too harshly by trying to fully understand the issue at hand, "Tell me - and I promise I won't be upset - did you go for a drive because you felt anxious?" Different people did have different coping methods and understanding the blond's would go a long way towards enlightening Ignis.

Much as he didn't really _want_ to admit it, he knew that Ignis was only trying to help at that moment. "Yeah..." The admission was more or a sigh, worrying his lip a little. It wasn't as if he didn't really enjoy being with everyone, just...  some nights got harder. Some nights after long days of acting nonchalant when one of them had actually almost _died_ and it was only one quick reflex that drew them out of the mess they could have been mired in. He hated to try and explain something that he couldn't really out into words in the first place.

Paying more attention to his body language than his words, Ignis considered for a moment before offering a compromise, "How about this - if the breathing exercises or following along with your coping app doesn't help, you have permission to wake me up. We can sit in the car with some quiet music and - weather permitting - put the top down to watch the stars. Sound like a good solution to you?" It wouldn't be fair to demand Prompto change his behavior without offering an appropriate alternative after all.

Prompto's laugh was a lot quieter than normal, but it was real. Even if he didn't want to have to wake anyone, he knew the offer was honest. "Yeah, Ignis. Thanks." Really, it was almost nice enough to make him forget what had happened to bring them to that point.

"You're quite welcome," he offered in kind, giving another slow rub across Prompto's back. Turning in a bit closer, he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Well, more to the messy blond bangs covering his forehead, but the intent was clear.

Ducking his head just a little bit, there was a clear smile on the gunner's face, leaning into the other man for a moment. "Thanks, Iggy." He finally repeated himself in a whisper, turning his head just to catch Ignis' cheek with a soft brush of his lips.

"Well, I suppose that everyone else received a morning kiss, I might as well include you," he noted, fingers light along Prompto's jaw. As were his lips, warm and gentle as kiss remained fairly chaste. "It's really only fair."

It was a little unfortunate, that reminder about the morning. "Guess I should apologize for everyone thinking I was sick." The blond admitted a bit sheepishly, for the moment only too happy to let Ignis do as he pleased. It was good and nice and relaxing... or mostly relaxing, anyway.

A low considering hum came in first response, Ignis mulling over the fact. "Well, you can apologize to them when they get back. And perhaps help me with lunch? Only fair," he repeated, giving the lightest tap to Prompto's lips.

And after those kisses, there was a little _tingle_ left behind with that light touch, the blond making the effort to ignore it. "Alright, I get it, everything should be fair. I'll help. I'll even help lecture them when they buy something that's not on the list." He was pushing his luck, ever so slightly, but that did prove that he was feeling better.

And Ignis felt sure enough to tease back, "I don't believe that would be an effective use of your time." When he caught that questioning look in those pale blue eyes, the adviser illuminated, "I don't think you could glare down a kitten if you tried, Prompto."

"Well of course I couldn't glare down a _kitten_. It's a _kitten!_ " He wasn't exactly great at arguing, but it was a point made. "Alright, so the lecturing is yours. But no glaring at kittens, okay?"

"Understood, I won't glare at you for the rest of the day," he replied dryly, playing right into the joke.

Laughing, Prompto really couldn't help himself. "A whole day? What is this, a holiday?" He'd been tempted to continue the joke with mentioning that he'd gotten to wake up late, then decided that might have been pushing a little too far. Clearing his throat, he added instead, "That's pretty nice of you."

With a note of pride in his voice, the adviser asserted, "I'm nice to those who deserve it." Everyone else could make do with his sterile politeness and impeccable manners. But for those closest to him, they alone received all the benefits of his good graces. Be it in hearty cooked meals, fastidious planning, or just in a freely offered kiss. "And that does include you, mistakes and all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from the end of the last chapter, Prompto requests his preferred form of discipline to make up for causing trouble and Ignis is quite eager to indulge him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this is the chapter with the smut.

Prompto appreciated that, appreciated everything that Ignis was saying to and doing for him. It was too much to ask for more, simply selfish... but the possibility existed that it _wasn't_ , really. Not quite. Ducking his head and curling into himself just a little, his reaction had nothing to do with feeling chastised, or even shy. The gunner thought for a moment, then decided to test the waters. "So... I made a mistake. I should do my best to make up for it, right?"

Oh, he knew that distinctive little lilt to the gunner's voice and all that it entailed. And even with such an invitation, Ignis still replied carefully, "Only if you feel up to it. I wouldn't wish to push you so soon afterward."

Idly playing with the hem of his shirt for a moment, Prompto admitted, "It kinda helps, actually. Sometimes. When I can... you know. When it's all trust and stuff." He chuckled, chancing another glance at Ignis for his reaction. "I mean. You can punish me. If you think it's... _appropriate_."

Ah, with the exact nature of the request readily apparent, Ignis felt far more confident in moving forward. "If that is truly what you want," he answered to start, still giving Prompto plenty of room to say no. But if he was in fact interested, "I do believe I promised to turn your thighs a lovely shade of pink, didn't I?"

Of course he remembered that, but to have _Ignis_ bring it up... Prompto didn't even try to stop himself from shivering, already feeling his cock stir at the thought. "R-right. It's not like I haven't given you a reason." Even he noticed how breathless he sounded, kind of hoping the other two were a little late in getting back.

To see and hear the reactions so soon, before they've done barely more than talk about it, barely more than kiss - that kind of desire could be _addictive_. "I've been saving something special for just such an occasion actually," Ignis confessed, his voice low and sensual against the shell of the blond's ear. "Shall we make a game of it?"

Oh, he really was suggesting what Prompto _thought_ he was suggesting, right? At least enough. He knew Ignis and Noctis had their own little _thing_ together, but he didn't know exactly what they might have done behind closed doors. Swallowing, he tried to collect himself and made a reasoned-out, careful decision. Even as he was fully aware that he was mostly thinking with his cock. "Y-yeah, that sounds... fun." He paused to laugh. "Do I get to know what this something special is, or is it a surprise?"

"I think it works best as a surprise," he replied, letting Prompto's imagination take care of filling in the details. This was one of the few times where surprises made everything better, frankly. "I promise that you'll like it," Ignis added a moment later, his hand light against freckled clavicles.

That time when his pulse sped up a bit, it was only a good thing. Anxiousness had long given way to anticipation; but there was still one thing. "So you... wanna do this 'properly', right?" He half-teased, testing slightly as he mustered up a bit of courage.

With a little smug smirk, Ignis asserted, "Prompto, that is how I do _everything_. You should know that already." Still, he was curious as to what the blond had in mind.

Chuckling, the gunner actually thought that was just about the most reassuring answer possible. After another moment of thought, the decision was made. "Mm, okay. Hold on a sec." Much as he didn't really want to move away from that touch, it was necessary; there was something he needed to get from his travel bag, something carefully kept in an inside pocket, an object with a history. Frankly... he wanted more _good_ attached to it, and there could be no better situation. Returning, he sat down again and took one of Ignis' hands, setting the palm up before placing a thin, simple black leather collar in the adviser's grasp. Searching the other man's eyes quickly, trying not to bite his lip, Prompto asked only, "You'll treat me right, won't you Iggy?"

He could sense the unspoken story there, clear by the weight of the collar in his hand. But there was a silent agreement to not push or prod - if Prompto wanted to offer the details, he would do so in all due time. In the here and now though, Ignis planned to treat this offer with all the respect it deserved. "Of course I will, Prompto. You have my word," he responded, leaning in to touch their foreheads together.

Eyes closing for just a moment with a smile across his lips, the blond felt completely at ease with the situation. "Of course you will. You're _Ignis_." He teased before pulling back a little. "Actually, uh... what would you like me to call you?"

With a soft hum of consideration, he found the answer came quite easily, "I think Sir would be appropriate. And for yourself?" Ignis waited for the answer, examining the collar in his grasp between glances toward the blond.

He supposed he should have known, giving a little grin to the answer before considering. "Ah, that's... well, it should be something _you_ like, too. Maybe something you enjoy saying would be nice." Prompto chuckled, thinking.

Looking between the collar and the blushing blond before him, the word seemed readily apparent. "Pet," Ignis offered simply. "But only if you like it."

The laugh was light and soft, coming easily. There was the slightest shyness that came with meeting the adviser's gaze; something had definitely shifted between them. And not in a bad way. "Yeah, I like that. I accept." Gaze cast down for a moment, the tip of his tongue running over his lips, Prompto finally moved just that little bit closer, sitting back on his heels. Kneeling. "So, really... whenever you're ready." The single beat of silence seemed almost too long between words, but it was necessary. "Sir."

The word sealed it for him, cast him straight into the role. "I believe I am, pet," he promised, moving to set the collar in place with careful motions. Sure to keep enough space for it to be comfortable, but tight enough to be felt. "Good? Ready to proceed?"

Prompto had wondered to himself if there was going to be some _big moment_ when the collar was in place again, if something might... happen. He almost laughed at himself; the answer was yes and no. No changes, really. Just him and Ignis and the easy placing of himself in someone's very capable hands. "Yes, Sir. What would you like me to do for you?"

He took a moment to slowly trace over Prompto's neck, fingers light and deft. "I want to know if you're truly sorry, pet," Ignis began, choosing his words carefully. "And if you're ready to properly make up for it." Simple to start, giving them time to further settle into their roles.

The blond could feel his body respond immediately, first to the light touch and then the _words_. Trying to remember to breathe slowly, normally, to be as patient and calm as he could, be the very _best_ sub that he was capable of being, he nodded slightly. "I'm very sorry for what I've done, Sir. Please help me make it right?"

It was different, yes. And he found himself rather _liking_ this side of the blond, more than eager to explore. "In all good time, pet," he purred, stroking through messy blond locks. "I want you to sit back for me and spread your legs for me. I need to get something _special_ for your punishment."

There was one breathless little sound, something like a whimper but definitely not discouraging. Either Ignis was already damn good at that or he'd already been mostly hard. A little of both, probably. "Yes, Sir." It was just so easy to do as asked, legs spread, the state of his cock clear when only hidden by underwear. Prompto didn't bother to glance down and remember just _which_ pair he was wearing, eyes focused intently on the adviser.

And he tried not to crack a smile at the cartoon behemoth logo stamped on one leg of those boxers. Instead, Ignis sought out his own travel bag for the toy in question. Once located, he tried to keep it from Prompto until he was once again hovering over the blond. "I think _this_ should do nicely," he purred, holding the collapsed crop by the handle. He made a show of slowly tugging on the leather tongue, telescoping it out to its full length in a series of soft clicks. "Don't you agree, pet?"

He meant it. He really _meant_ it. The hands at his sides clawed ever so lightly at the tent's floor just because there was nothing to grab on to, shiver small but clearly there. "Completely, Sir." Prompto ignored the too eager shake in his own voice. Suddenly Ignis felt a little more like a _force_ than he had before, the gunner only more interested in knowing how prepared the other man really was.

Oh, such a wonderful reaction. He wanted nothing more than to draw out yet more. The first touch of leather against flesh was teasingly light, just the brush of it along one exposed thigh. "Do you think it suits me, pet? It certainly feels _natural_." Rather like his knives, feeling like an extension of his hand.

Funny, that was more or less the same thought Prompto was having... except the gunner's was a lot less focused. There was an instinct to close his legs, a reflex, but they remained open and unmoving save a light shake. Nervousness and anticipation, in equal measure. "Absolutely, Sir. You're... already very good at this."

A smirk curled about his lips, appreciating the sight before him. "Let's test that theory, shall we?" With only a moment spared to line up the tongue before the first true _smack_ against that smooth thigh. The sharp sound of leather against flesh cut through the air like an exclamation point.

Prompto hadn't _quite_ expected... _that_. He was ready for some sting, had prepared himself enough for what he thought the first strike was going to be. It turned out to be much more firm and confident, the _sound_ of it playing against his nerves as much as the initial pain and lingering sting itself; but that was good. So good. After a gasp and a hiss, legs instinctively fighting to close but still kept open, he nodded enthusiastically before he managed to find words. "So far so good, Sir."

The lack of a clear moan proved to be a rather compelling source of motivation. "Don't hold back now, pet," he encouraged, just before switching sides to smack the other thigh in kind. Twice this time, just to see if that pushed Prompto further.

And again it wasn't an experience that he'd been completely prepared for, something like surprise almost preventing a response aside from a rush of breath; but there it was, just a second later when the sting and warmth spread outward, the gunner's back arching with a low, soft moan. It was only a bit after that when he realized a reply might be in order, eyes eager and bright even if they were slightly lidded. "Wouldn't... dream of it, Sir."

And it still wasn't quite _enough_ for Ignis, not when he got off on seeing, hearing, and _feeling_ the reactions. Clearly, he needed to push further, to draw out more of those addicting little sounds. Wrist flicking fast, he ran a line of slaps along Prompto's thigh, closely overlapping to leave behind a streak of pleasure-pain.

The blond's back arched so dramatically that it seemed for a moment that he might fall backward, his initial moan abruptly interrupted by a squeaking sound of not-quite-pain as his legs clearly shook slightly. Eyes closing for a moment, he gathered a shaky breath, finally moving to lean back on his arms and open his legs wider. Words were definitely getting more difficult to come by, settling on a needy whimper instead.

He shivered, finally having earned the reaction he desired. And it was just so _enticing_ that he needed to repeat it along the other side. Sharp and quick and so very satisfying with each successive slap. Pulling the crop away, Ignis allowed, "Alright, you can close your legs, pet."

Those strikes received a louder reaction, moan shaky and just the slightest bit _desperate_ , pleasure-pain becoming a little overwhelming. Prompto was panting by the time Ignis stopped, back still arched, shivering. But oh, it was _good_. So good. "Th-thank you, Sir." He croaked, trying to right himself while closing his legs; with a hiss. That sting was a lasting one, heat reverberating straight through him. That did, of course, include his cock.

Only right to give the blond a bit of breathing room after such an intense event. "Wait just a moment, pet," he requested, pulling back to let Prompto catch his breath. Reaching into his bag, Ignis then returned with his signature gloves. "I think these might be useful," he commented, before slipping them on with practiced motions.

Still leaning a bit heavily on his outstretched arms, seeing Ignis put those gloves on had never held his interest before. Swallowing, there was a mix of anxiousness and anticipation; but definitely no desire to stop. Prompto remained panting just a bit, a small spot of moisture visible through his underwear and closed legs as he openly watched, waited for whatever it was that the brunet might have in mind.

He certainly noticed, though he kept the observation to himself for the moment. "Let's see now," Ignis murmured, carefully opening those legs once more. The streak of crop marks stood out, clear and bright along each thigh. "Mm, a lovely shade of pink. Just like I promised, right Pet?"

Even the moan was a little unsteady, shaking, shivering. "Yes, Sir. More than what you promised." The laugh was almost lost in just needing a bit more breath, cool air making the heat and sting stand out all the more. And even as the blond teased slightly, felt _amazing_ enough to tease to begin with, he was starting to ache with the desire to know what was going on behind the adviser's eyes.

"Oh, I think we can do a little more still," he mused, running one hand along the mark. Butter soft leather sliding over sensitive skin, fingertips tracing along the line. Feeling the little shivers just under his touch was more than enough to assure him of his plan. And it stated with one open hand smack.

There was just a _hum_ as Ignis started touching, skin incredibly sensitive to the texture of those gloves. Maybe the term "false sense of security" applied, eyes having gone a little unfocused and half closed when that _slap_ definitely brought him straight back into the moment with a tingling pleasure-pain and a sharp gasp. The moan was almost an afterthought.

It was only right to switch to the other side, to give it the same treatment. Another moan, another shudder, Ignis just savoring for a moment. "Shall we perhaps focus on something other than pain? A little pure pleasure, pet?" Not that gave any hints for what he had planned for Prompto.

The question got a whimper, the gunner's legs unconsciously spreading even further. "Please, Sir. If you think I earned it." And _oh_ how he hoped he had, the burn of his thighs so very distracting. There was a _plan_ there, he could tell even in that state of mind, and Ignis had always been so incredible at planning.

"I think so, pet," he assured, before slowly running his hand over the perfectly pink skin... and the _heat_ just flowed from his hands. Warm and gentle, surely balancing out the pain with raw pleasure. "Good?"

Oh, _that_ trick. That amazing little _thing_ that Ignis could do with magic and fire, Prompto needing to stop himself from just downright leaning forward and slumping against the adviser. That moan was very different, softer and drawn out, still with the slightest rough edge to it. He hardly remembered he was asked a question until seconds later, when everything clicked back into place. "Y-yes... Sir..."

Both of of his hands slid along those exposed flushed thighs, running from knee to dangerously close to the junction of his hips. "Should I flip you over, pet? Give your ass the same treatment?" He offered, his voice low and fading into a chuckle at the end.

He had joked in the past that Ignis was a cruel genius. It had never really hit _home_ until that point. Despite the growing temptation to ask for permission to touch himself, Prompto was determined to return what he was getting, to be at _least_ as good a sub as his Dom... and damn but the man knew what he was doing. "Yes please, Sir. I don't--" He was forced to pause, drawing another breath, licking his lips. "I don't think I've _learned_ yet."

"Clearly, pet," he succinctly replied, smirking a little at how _undone_ Prompto looked already. "Come on, hands and knees now. Do you need me to guide you?" He moved to do so before he heard the answer, honestly offering support even then.

If he were in a slightly less _gone_ state of mind, he probably would have been embarrassed to need the help. His legs were weak, shaky; but sturdy enough to hold him in position, hips rolling forward against open air only once. "Thank you... Sir." Something about that position only made the collar more apparent to him, made him _feel_ it more; and that slight patch of moisture on the front of his underwear only grew.

Leaning over the blond, his gloved hands slipped underneath his loose tank top to run over fevered skin. "Do you know how _sinful_ you look right now, pet?" Ignis whispered as he guided that clothing off and away. "Can you just _imagine_ all the things I want to do to you?" He added, hands sliding back over the blond's sensitive stomach to that tented, stained underwear.

The long, uneven moan was definitely not a proper answer, but the gunner couldn't have possibly helped it in the moment. No, honestly he couldn't have even imagined; Ignis took care of him, he was affectionate toward him, definitely wasn't loathe to touch him or look at him, stretch marks and all; but to have those _words_ pour over him... Words and touch both made it very hard to stay upright for a few seconds. _Breathe, Prompto. Regroup. There you go._ Humor was present in his voice when he finally was able to ask, "A-are they good things, Sir?"

He felt that little moment of unsteadiness, his hands stilling until Prompto responded. Sure that the blond had recovered, he took care of the underwear before assuring, "Absolutely, pet. I'd hardly even call this _punishment_ at this point." Proven as Ignis began to knead that taut, round ass, exploring it with sure hands and touches.

"Good" was an understatement; it felt amazing just to be touched, anticipation itself actually making him the slightest bit more sensitive to it. Spreading his legs a wider, making certain he'd be stable, there wasn't any particular thought given to the sounds he made, or their volume; Prompto just made it achingly clear with moans and whines how very okay he was with every part of this.

It proved increasingly difficult to ignore that cock and the little drips of precum hitting the tent floor. Even more so to ignore his _own_ desires. But Ignis prided himself on his expert control, even under conditions of such "duress." He waited for that breathing to even out, for Prompto to grow comfortable... and only then did his hand come down for the first in a series of perfectly positioned spanks.

It definitely wasn't a noise of pain from his lips, head lowering; again it was that perfect blend of pleasure and pain, at that perfect point where mostly _pleasure_ radiated through him; really the most blissful kind of torture to endure even if the tipping point was approaching. Much as he wanted to say something, to willfully encourage, the best he could do was wantonly moan.

The other side clearly needed the same treatment, his hand coming down quick and hard time and again. He kept pushing until he could feel the sting in his palm, could see it in the heated pink of Prompto's skin. And oh did he _hear_ it in those delicious moans.

He was begging. In his _mind_ , he was begging, words really not possible just then. He _needed_ and couldn't even think, let alone articulate, exactly what. Only pleasure and  those sharp _sounds_ encompassed everything along with that lasting sting, the blond moaning open mouthed, hands clawing only at the tent floor below. It was mostly unconscious, that effort that barely resulted in an audible, "S-Sir..."

He could hear the desperation there, could see the way that cock twitched. "You want to come, don't you, pet?" he very rightly assumed, saying it aloud so that Prompto wouldn't be surprised. "And I want to _see_ you come for me, so let's roll you over."

" _Please_." The fact that he forgot the "Sir" was only proof of how much he did need to finish, panting softly as he managed to roll gracelessly onto his back without a single thought given to the small but heavy thud as he made contact with the tent's floor; then moaned again, coolness spreading over his ass and thighs, intimately reminding him of what had just happened. Gasping, eyes unfocused, Prompto still made the attempt to look at Ignis, trying to anticipate and pay attention to any other orders given.

His arm slid under Prompto's neck, just to keep him comfortable. "You've been very good, pet," Ignis quietly praised, just before pulling one glove off with his teeth. "You've earned this," he whispered just as he took firm hold of that cock for the first long stroke.

It wasn't _possible_ to give thought to the embarrassment of how little time it likely would have taken to drive him over, no thought even even to mouthing words of gratitude; Prompto's eyes fluttered shut, hips rolling shakily upward. Ignis' hand was truly incredible at that point; _everything_ about the man was, and as much as he'd liked to have said so... he lost track of the strokes and the seconds, much too far gone to ask permission as he came with a long, rough cry before slumping bonelessly back. And looking every bit as sated as he felt.

Holding on loosely to the blond, he gave a fond sigh at his blissed out state. Well, since there wasn't a better way to clean his hand for the moment, Ignis supposed that just licking it would have to do. Once Prompto recovered, maybe then they could negotiate for his own release. His need was quickly becoming _harder_ to ignore after all...

Even when those blue eyes finally opened, they didn't really see anything. It took several seconds to realize he was watching something right in front of him, frankly, and several more to-- Oh fuck that was hot. "Sh-shame I can't... really 'preciate that as much... as much as I want to right now. Sir." Or move. But he almost formed a complete sentence.

"Mmm, you can give proper feedback when you're coherent, pet." Whenever that would be, given how Prompto still felt like dead weight in his arms. "You let me know when you're ready to offer anything... or if you wish to end." Either way, Ignis could certainly take care of himself if need be. He knew well enough that the sub always came first.

A little whine came with that idea. Even if he _wasn't_ able to do much yet, proven in how Prompto's attempt at lifting his hand... was mostly unsuccessful. Afterglow was fading, but so hard to want to move away from. "I wanna take care of you, Sir." He promised. It was the least he could do, what he really _wanted_ to do, to show how grateful he really was. The words were simply still a bit lost. "What'er you want me to do."

He considered for a moment, taking in the blond's state and weighing it against his own desires. "You say that, pet," Ignis began, his hand just brushing over the collar, "But what if I want to feel these pretty pink lips around my cock? What then?" It was only fair to ask first.

The moan was nearly silent, eyes shutting again for just a moment. "Yeah. I'd like to do that for you." It was cliche, maybe, but it made him feel like he was completely and properly "serving"... and there was only a very small group of people he'd ever do that for in the first place. Rolling a bit and then stopping, the blond then gave a familiar, slightly sheepish chuckle. "If... you can help me get up, Sir."

The softest snort answered him to start, but Ignis complied without complaint. "So long as you keep up your end of the bargain, pet," he insisted, helping to set him back up on his hands and knees. Only after the blond was stable did he lean back to draw his hard cock from his pants. The shimmer of precum coated the flushed head, showing just how the scene had _affected_ him.

Licking his lips, Prompto supposed that actions spoke louder than words. He hummed agreement before leaning down and closer, hand making contact with that shaft carefully. He was still a little pleasantly exhausted, maybe having bordered on overheated at one point; but that made leaning in for the first lick across the head of Ignis' cock all the more interesting, tongue lazy but _knowing_ , trailing hot circles over the slit and around the head before drawing those first few inches into his mouth.

Oh, _absolutely_ the right choice. While it was certainly a smart mouth, it was quite the talented one as well. " _Yes_ ," Ignis whispered, burying his hands in messy blond bedhead. He never pushed, but he needed to just anchor himself. To hold steady as Prompto started to work him over.

The hum offered was distinctly pleased, eyes closing so he could focus exactly on what was most important: that show of _gratitude_. He could have laughed at himself, really, but Prompto was just fine with bobbing his head, tongue pressing hard against that raised vein with every downward bob, taking in just a little bit more every time until he felt the tip so close to the back of his throat. That was when his eyes opened, trying to gauge exactly how far he ought to go.

Ignis' hand shook a little amid those tangled locks, his whole body shivering with intense need. "Please, pet," he simply whispered, his other hand sneaking down to trace over that collar, to show yet more affection and encouragement. Prompto could sense and _taste_ how painfully close he was, surely...

And if it was either of the other two, he'd still have teased them. Pulled back, hesitated, waited until their voice broke with a bit of frustration... so maybe he shared a little something with their royal brat. He tried not to let himself make an amused sound at that thought, focused instead on taking a slow, deep breath and then relaxing his throat, starting to swallow that cock in one smooth, languid motion, trying to keep eye contact as he did. It was the least Ignis deserved as a thanks.

It worked so perfectly too, the adviser giving in with a shuddering hiss. Coming blissfully down Prompto's waiting throat, he needed a moment to just savor that sensation, the very act itself. But with skin prickling with over-sensitivity, Ignis had to pull back to catch his breath and re-center. Just for a moment.

It wasn't that Prompto planned to make that more _difficult_ , but the urge to run his tongue over the tip as he pulled back was too strong to ignore. He was still feeling a little shaky from his own orgasm, and from the fact that he could still feel that sting on his thighs, across his ass... shivering, he supposed it was a good reminder. "Thank you, Sir." He nuzzled against Ignis' hip like a cat.

Chuckling softly, he responded with a quick ruffle to start. "Such a good pet," he praised, reaching under to scratch Prompto's chin. "But isn't it time to set your collar aside?" He offered more for the blond's comfort, but would respect either decision.

There was a little chuckle with that touch, but a bit of silence after the question. Despite the lack of an immediate answer, the gunner was clearly smiling. "Yeah, I think so." The scene seemed to be over, play ended... but it wasn't exactly as if he was eager to pull away, and the adviser didn't seem interested in pushing. He was about to ask if Ignis might take the collar off for him before realizing that he'd generally already been given permission, laughing quietly to himself as he removed the article, glancing down at it. "H-hey, Iggy... thanks."

And while Prompto took care of the collar, he carefully readjusted himself and zipped his pants back up. "You are quite welcome," Ignis promised, words soft and honest. Looking the blond over, he then inquired, "What do you need for aftercare?" At the look that term got, he added, "I've done my research and I wish to do things _properly_."

That laugh was a little bit louder, but purely appreciative. Giving himself a quick once-over, he admitted, "I suppose, um. Healing this would be good before we have to get into any more fights. No rush right now, though." The grin was bright, humor free and easy; very much back to his "usual self". Even so... "Can we just, like. Lay down together for a little while? Just a little while. I can help you clean up, if you want..."

"I think that is all quite doable," he assured, moving first for the healing. Though he did take a moment to just admire his 'handiwork' before the cure spell flowed outward. "But you probably want to put your underwear back on _before_ we lay down."

That warm-cool rush of healing magic gave the blond an entirely different kind of shiver. It was still _nice_ , actually, but without the context... well, that was all it was. Though Ignis did make a good point, drawing out a sheepish chuckle. "Right." It was an easy task, at least, having come off of the incredible experience enough to move relatively quickly. He even spared a moment to so very carefully tuck the collar back into his luggage, a fond smile clear on his lips before returning to the adviser's side. "You're, um. You really are _good_ by the way." He felt the need to mention.

Even if it was clumsily worded, he happily accepted the compliment. "Despite having... fallen backwards into this, I've endeavored to do it right. And your feedback is valued." Part of properly utilizing all members of a team was knowing their strengths and weakness - and he readily admitted that Prompto had more experience in this area.

"Yeah, well. Could've fooled me about the falling into it part." He assured, moving to slip on top of his own sleeping bag. Then he reached a hand toward Ignis, eager and inviting. "Unless you'd rather lay somewhere else, yknow." He wouldn't have minded laying outside on the rock if he needed to, the fact that he liked to spend time being close not really much of a secret.

A fond sigh left his lips as he took that hand and moved in close. "I am quite happy right here," Ignis assured as he pulled the blond in close. "And while there _are_ things to attend to... we can spare a few minutes to relax." A compromise, clearly, but one in Prompto's favor.

"Mmm, glad you see it that way." Prompto teased, moving a bit to let the adviser get himself comfortable before moving in closer. It wasn't like he was planning to completely go back to sleep or anything (even if he possibly should have; but there was time to catch up on sleep if he let Noctis set their bed time), but settling in with the brunet was just so warm and comfortable and he was so pleasantly sated and tired...

And while Ignis wasn't one for random naps most of the time, he had learned their value from a certain prince. So perhaps he set his glasses aside and let his arms twine around Prompto (earning a sleepy nuzzle for his efforts). And perhaps he also let his eyes flutter shut... just for a moment...

He'd only planned to close his eyes for a bit, maybe to doze a little, just a few minutes to relax and recharge. He hadn't meant to fall into a real, actual sleep, completely content and relaxed next to Ignis. Everything was just so nice and peaceful and warm... all except for that buzzing. Well it wasn't a buzzing really, just a... a familiar rumbling sound, so the gunner didn't really pay much attention, hadn't really managed to wake enough to make sense of the noise. It wasn't until he figured out that the crunching which followed were footsteps when his eyes opened, a little touch of panic sweeping through him before--

Noctis made eye contact at that moment, having just entered the tent. Taking a long, slow look around, he actually had no comment to make; he'd already planned on taking a little nap after getting back from town. If the other two were already leading the charge, then he assumed there was no reason to do anything except take full advantage. He simply approached the sleeping bag and decided to make a little room for himself on Prompto's open side.

Eyes cracking open, Ignis was distinctly annoyed that he dozed off longer than expected. But seeing the prince simply make himself at home amid their cuddling was comforting. "Did you put the groceries away?" He asked, managing to tamp down a yawn as he did so. After a few moments of silence, he finally got a response in the form of a soft, but all too familiar snore.

Thankfully, Gladio peered inside to assure, "I took care of it for you, Iggy. I'm not a royal sack of potatoes like _some_ people."

Well. Prompto wasn't exactly all that embarrassed to be found in the center of a very loose cuddle pile, but he did have the sense to offer a sheepish chuckle. "Hope you guys had fun." After a beat of silence, it kinda seemed rude not to offer, "So, you tired or anything..?"

Gladio had a response planned.... until he caught sight of that crop. Now that was just too interesting to ignore. "Looks like you two had some _fun_ ," he commented, picking up the crop to just examine it.

He didn't blush per se, but there was certainly a bit of heat on his cheeks. But Ignis ignored it while smoothly sitting up and answering vaguely, "Perhaps we did. We're certainly allowed that liberty."

"True," the bodyguard assured, not arguing that point. Instead, he merely slid the crop along Ignis' trim chest, hitting every button along the way. "But you shouldn't keep all the _good toys_ to yourself."

"I am not asleep." Prompto spoke up--though quietly enough so that he wouldn't risk disturbing Noctis and get that _look_. "Just putting that out there." It wasn't exactly a _hint_. Maybe more like begging for an invitation, because _damn_ did he want to see where that went next.

"We're aware," Gladio answered, still busying himself with tracing over that thin leopard print. "But I get a feeling that you already monopolized Iggy today. You really need to learn the share, kid."

With a soft click of his tongue, Ignis tried to bat the crop away... only to find it pressed instead to his throat. "For one who often complains about brats, you're certainly acting like one."

"Well, if it gets your _attention_..." He murmured with confident smirk curling about his lips.

Sitting up himself, the blond pouted and whined, "Well... _yeah_ , but..." And sure, maybe Prompto did still feel a little bit tired and still pretty sated from the experience, but seeing _that_...

It was then that their prince sat up with a huff, eyes only half open. His motions were clearly sleepy, standing and taking hold of the gunner's wrist to give a surprisingly strong tug. "You'll get your chance." He rasped, eager to remove his friend and go outside so he could _sleep_. The noise _inside_ the tent was going to make it difficult sooner rather than later.


End file.
